scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
We're Back! An Animal's Story (1993)
Davidchannel's movie spoof of Universal and Amblin Entertainment's 1993 animated film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast * Rex - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Woog - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Dweeb - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Elsa - Jewel (Rio) * Vorb - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Captain Neweyes - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Louie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Cecilia - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Professor Screweyes - Jafar (Aladdin) * Stubbs the Clown - Genie (Aladdin) * Dr. Julia Bleeb - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Buster - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Buster's Parents - Mena (Bambi 2) and The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) * Buster's Siblings - Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Geno and Gurri (Bambi) * Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Heimlich (with Francis and Slim as an extras; A Bug's Life) * Savage Rex - Scar (The Lion King) * Savage Woog - Rogue Elephant (The Legend of Tarzan) * Savage Dweeb - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Savage Elsa - Fagin (War of the Birds) * Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases - Timon (with Pumbaa as an extra; The Lion King) * Boy who wishes for a mustache - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Twin girls with glasses - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) and Penny (The Rescuers) * Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Young Anna (Frozen) * Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meat butcher - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) * Man who says 'Watch where you're going' - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) * Parade Leader - Genie as Parade Leader (Aladdin) * Parade Band - Prince Ali's Parade Marchers, Swordsmen, and Dancing Girls (Aladdin) * Children watching Parade - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Sasha - Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) * Sasha's Mother - Isabella's Mother (Phineas & Ferb) * Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Panicking people - People of Agrabah panicking (Aladdin), People of Thebes panicking (Hercules) * Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Screaming crowd with elephant pyramid toppling over (Dumbo) * The police - Various Polices (The Incredibles) * Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Fagin (Oliver & Company) * Burglar with gun - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Grocery sales clerk - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Hot dog vendor - Old Louie (Oliver and Company) * Cat screeching from trash can - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * 3 gothic looking people - Warp Darkmatter, Gravitina, and Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Crows - Themselves * Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) * Stubbs dressed as a lion - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Elephants - Elephants (The Lion Guard) * Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) and Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) * Screaming man who wears glasses - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Screaming woman with hair coming off - Jane (Tarzan) * Louie in Monster Disguise - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Cecilia in Monster Disguise - Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Stubbs in Alligator Disguise - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Mermaid holding American flag - Wonder Woman * Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Kristoff (Frozen) * Children at the Museum - Various Kids * Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Louie's Parents - Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians) * Cecilia's Parents - Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid) Category:Davidchannel Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs